The Desperate and The Clueless
by Denkoumaru
Summary: Au:Demyx never had it easy, He had to study twice as hard than others. He wasnt considered Very Bright. And is seemed generally no one liked him. And the worst part was he got bullied constantly. And one of them was Axel. AkuDemy
1. Chapter 1 Words On A Page

Hello, this is Miyo. Bows. Well, this is my first fanfic EVER! Please be nice... and it had to be Demyx and Axel xD. I love them so. They need more fanfics! And this idea has been niggling at my brain and just won't leave... and it's a excuse to see Axel and Demyx in school uniforms. Who doesn't like a all boy school romance. I hope it's satisfactory. And hope it's long enough xD. And sorry for any spelling mistakes my grammar's horrible xP. Dedicated to Flaviuse because without I would have never written it. Thanks to Flavius, Rathykinz, Shiden, Youkai Dark, Gothic-Flum, PenguinValentine, Mickeybooyakasha For reading and discussing plot decision with me . 

Beta: PenguinValentine

Disclaimer: I own Nothing...

**The Desperate and The Clueless.**

**Chapter 1**

**Words on a Page**

Demyx never had it easy. He had to study twice as hard than others. But he got his work done and got decent enough grades. He wasn't considered "very bright" by most people. No one seemed to like him. And he was constantly being picked on by number of bullies. The worst one was Axel. Now, unlike the others, Axel didn't get too physical. But, make no mistake he would, if he though the situation 'called' for it. Like the one time he had decided to lash out at Axel, for being practically nasty that day. Let's just say it didn't go over well and he ended up having to take a trip to the nurse's office for a bloody nose and a couple bruises. With the excuse of running in to a door. Which part of it was true. He just didn't mention the help he had with running in to the door.

And also Axel liked to 'help' him with his homework. By throwing them in the fountain. Or just ripping his hard work up in his face. Needless to say he learned to make a copy of his homework for such situations. Also tripping him in the hall, and a number of assorted mean and nasty things. He had even made him cry once... ok more than once. But those one's didn't count cause he didn't actually do it in front of him.

Demyx was sitting in the local Library doing his homework when it happened. It was a strange occurrence. Things like this never happens to him. Well, never anything good. He inwardly sighed thinking of all the 'great' things that always happen to him... 'Let's not go down that dark and spiraling path of infinite angst.' Going back to the strange situation at hand. Since no one talked to him out of or in school. It was strange to have a guy smiling down at him, asking him were the Latin dictionary was of all things. Which struck him as odd when he could perfectly see that the librarian and the other librarian aid's were not relatively busy. But, he quickly shrugged it off since he knew exactly where the Latin dictionary was from last weekend when he helped in the reorganization of the Library. 'Yes, I have no life.' That and Demyx generally liked to help people.

"You're in luck, I know exactly where that particular book is at," he said smiling warmly up at him. "Wait here and, I'll go get it for you."

"Thank you so much. I was about to give up."

Demyx gently closed the book he was reading after slipping a book mark between the pages, and got up from his seat. 'No dog earring for him!' He dislike for dog earring bordering on obsessive. Made him twitch and fidget to see one of those perfectly flat pages folded and creased, when a bookmark was so much simpler. 'Let's see, it's in the back row, if I remember correctly.'

He went past rows and rows of book when he finally found the aisle he was looking for way in the back of the library. He stood on his tippy toes reaching where the book that was suppose to be there. 'Which wasn't.' 'Mahhh someone checked it out already? Hmm, or maybe, it was moved.' "Where oh where have you gone little Latin dictionary?" He hummed to himself as he browsed the books, bouncing from one foot to the other.

'Not up here...' He pouted a little at this relocation. ' He just sorted these books not even a week ago and someone already messed them up!' dropping down to his knees, he looked through the bottom shelf. "Ahh there you are!" He said with a smile running from ear to ear. 'Mission complete!' "You can't hide from the great Demyx!"

A shadow feel over him. And he tensed up at being caught perhaps by one of his tormenters in such a closed off space.

No chance to flee or to scream.

"So that's your name?" Came a voice dripping with honey and sweetness. A scenes of unknown dread tingled up his spin as he slowly turned around to be meet with legs that seemed to go up and up, to a slightly broad chest, and to a smiling face.

For some reason, he could not quite place that smile that was directed at him.

A whimper slipped from his lips.

----------------------------------------------------------- Author corner... Yup, I'm ending it here... I know I'm evil but.. it's for plot development. I swear!!! To make up for it here's a little preview for chapter 2.

Chapter 2 Tell Tale Signs preview. A/N: This is unedited, so you get all of my mistakes...OwO

Axel

'His eye must be deceiving him! That, that pink-haired poof was being touchy feely with Demyx... Demyx the resident stereotypical blond. The one all the bullies picked on. He glared as the new guy put his arm around Demyx shoulder in the guise of leaning closer to read the book they were sharing. 'It looked so innocent, but Axel new better.' The guy looked up noticing they were being watched and looked in Axel's direction. They made eye contact, and he smirk as he brought Demyx closer to his side. His eyes narrowed, 'He was smirking! At him! At Axel Abunai!'

A/N: This paragraph might be subject to some change or have some stuff added on. And anyone who can guess who the mysterious "pink-haired poof " is gets a cookie.


	2. Chapter 2 Tell Tale Signs

Hello Miyo again! Here's the testament of I have no life. I hope you guys enjoy it xD. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Thank's to every one who listend to me while I talked about the story!

Lurv you Flavius!!

BETA: PenguinValentine Thank you soo much!!!

**The Desperate and The Clueless**

**Chapter 2 **

**Tell Tale Signs**

Axel disliked a number of things. Ok, a lot of things. And waking up so early in the morning was one of them. He had avoided it as long as possible, but the infernal screeching just kept going on and on, and increasing in volume.

Even shoving his head under the pillow failed to muffle that infernal screeching. Until finally, he just snapped, reaching over he ripped his alarm clock out of the wall and threw it as hard as he could. There was a loud smacking sound as it hit a wall and then a thud.

"I'm up!" Came the slurped reply. His only responses was the sound of the alarm clock giving out one more whine before it died.

"What time is it?" he crocked out horsely as he looked to his other alarm clock that was out of his deadly reach. 'Shit I'm late again, his mother was going to pitch a fit.' Axel stumbled out of bed heading for the bathroom at a leisurely pace. 'Well, if he was late already there was no rush, right?'

Smacking his lips, he grimaced, 'God his mouth tasted nasty.' Time fore a trip to the bathroom.

Axel entered the bathroom down the hall. 'Shower first.' He thought as he dropped his boxers to the ground stepping in to the shower. He turned the water on and grabbed for the bottle nearest to him, popping it open a citrus scent filled the room.

Pouring a liberal amount in his hair, Axel began to message his favorite shampoo in to his scalp, then stepping under the stream of water washing away the suds. The hot water sliced down his body, sliding down the hard plans of his torso.

Sighing in content, he reached out and grabbed the Axe TM Volcanic body wash. 'He loved this stuff, He didn't care for the other scent of other Axe body washes.' Applying some to a wash cloth he throughly washed away any other traces of grim.

The water was shut off and an arm came out to reach for a towel on the rack to find nothing but empty air. "Shit."

'Well it looks like I'll be streaking to the room again.' Quickly brushing his teeth before cracking the door open, steam bellowed out. Axel popped his head out making sure no one else was there. 'Thank God his mother works in the morning.'

Feeling secure that there were no other relative was up and about, he bolted to his room making a stop in between to grab a towel out of the linen closet. Drying his hair as he walked down the hall at a fast pace.

Grabbing his school uniform out of his closet, he begin to get dressed. Though he hated that the uniform wasn't built for comfort, he did look good in it. The uniform consisted of a white button shirt, black jacket with the school logo on the left sleeve, deep wine tie, and black pants. "Looking great as usual, Axel Abunai."

Despite popular beliefs, Axel put nothing in his hair to create the spiky texture. Which Roxas had commented that broke several laws of Gravity. The only thing he need to put in his hair was something to keep his hair from frizzing. He smirked in the mirror, at his appearance. 'Off to see his adoring fans.'

---------------------------------------------------

"Axel Abunai, you are 45 minutes late. This is the second time in a row. If it happens again, I will give you a detention!" said the teacher, not at all amused.

"Yes, Mrs. Ikadi," he said in a mock bow.

"Axel."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Go to your seat now," she hissed.

There was amused sneakers as, Axel mockingly slunk to his desk.

"Ok, back on to the lesson, that Mr. Abunai had interrupted. Please take out your history books and read chapter 26, pages 106 - 117. Take notes. And Demyx, please share your book with Marluxia."

'Marluxia?' Axel knew pretty much everyone in the school and he had never heard of this Marluxia.' He turned around discreetly to get a look at this Marluxia. You could call him attractive, but his face was kind of girly. And his hair was pink of all colors.

And in his inspection he noticed it. That this Marluxia guy was leaning awfully close to Demyx. His eye narrowed at this revolution. 'His eye must be deceiving him! That, that pink-haired poof was being touchy feely with Demyx... Demyx the resident stereotypical blond. The one all the bullies picked on.

He glared as the new guy put his arm around Demyx shoulder in the guise of leaning closer to read the book they were sharing.

'It looked so innocent, but Axel knew better.'

The guy looked up noticing they were being watched and looked in Axel's direction. They made eye contact, and he smirk as he brought Demyx closer to his side.

His eyes narrowed, 'He was smirking! At him! At Axel Abunai!'

The pencil in Axel's hand snapped.

------------------------------------------**Author Corner**--------------------

Well, another chapter done. I hope it's long enough xD. I'm hoping to get at least a chapter out a day. Might take a little longer on the next chapter pretty much figured out what I want to happening the chapter though. OwO And I swear the shower scene is important to the plot.

Chapter 3 Preview Throwing Gasoline on The Fire.

Marluxia felt unfriendly eyes boring into his back. He looked up as Demyx was looking for their page.

And notice that Axel was glaring at them. And then he realized he was not glaring at them, he's glaring at him. But, that's odd, since Axel didn't even know him. Then it hit him. Demyx. Mischievous twinkled in his eyes.

A/N: this paragraph my be subjected to some change.


	3. Chapter 3 Throwing Gasolin on The Fire

Hello Miyo here again this chapter took me 2 days to write. 

fweee this chapter took me a while. A lot of things I had to figure out. And had to think what I wanted the school too look like and whats around the school . Thank you to Mickybooyakasha on the help all your help.

Chapter 4 may take 2 days to finish still got to do the mapping and then the outline. And what else I want to happen. Each Chapter length will be effected on what I want to happen in each chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Warnings: AU/Shounen Ai

On with the story!!! Collapses

BETA: PenguinValentine and DoubleNegative

Love you guys! Thank you for you're hard work!

**The Desperate and The Clueless.**

**Chapter 3**

**Throwing Gasoline on The Fire.**

Readjusting his tie, Marluxia looked at himself in the mirror. The school uniform actually didn't look half bad; At least it wasn't green. He shivered at the memory of the last uniform he had to wear, his particular shade of his hair had not gone well with that color.' Time to go pick up Demyx.'

The sweet blond had offered to show Marluxia around after they had breakfast. He walked out of his dorm room and took out a piece of paper from his pocket, that had the blonds dorm number on it.' 5b good, thank God they were on the same floor.' He didn't feel like walking around the huge Castle like School so early in the morning.

When he had gone up to the cute blond that had his nose buried in a book, to ask were the, Latin dictionary was located at. He wasn't expecting him to be go to the same school, and to also be living in the dorm. They had talked for hour's after Demyx had gotten over the surprise of him sneaking up on him, fear had shined in those eye's and he didn't want to see it ever again. After getting the dictionary they went back to the table he had found Demyx at, and they talked for hour's.

Their conversation's and topic's were random. Demyx seemed to flutter from one topic to the next some time's making hand g esters to go with his retelling of his tale's. And he found himself amused and genuinely liking their conversation's. After closing time for the library, They continued talking as they walked back to the school. He smiled lightly at recalling Demyx insisting that he walk him to his room, he wanted to make sure he didn't get lost.

'Ahh here's his room' He thought as he gave the door several sharp knocks, And waited for a few seconds.'Maybe he slept in'  
"I'm coming!!!" came the delayed reply from the room, along with sound's of several things falling and a loud thud, followed by some soft curses. A few seconds later the door was yanked open and there stood Demyx, Dripping wet and in nothing but boxer's with little waves on them. "I'm sorry I was in the shower, Please come in."Gesturing for Marulixa to come in and upon noticing there were no free siting spaces he dashed over to one of the chairs in his room and moved the big pile of books off of it. "Here you can sit here while I go get dressed." said the blond as he dashed to the bathroom.

Marluxia curiously looked around the room, it was decorated in shade's of blue, the wall's were I light baby blue while any furniture and book case's were a dark navy blue. There were books and what looked to be sheet music on any available surface. He came out fussing with his hair, a look of concentration plastered on his face. He seemed satisfied finally. He flushed a little notice the mess around the room."I'm sorry Its not exactly clean, but I ran out of bookcases months ago, and I haven't had a chance to go get another one."

"Looks like you need two, come on lets go to breakfast!" Laughed Marluxia as he threw a arm around Demyx's shoulder, dragging him out the room, every step they took echoed off the corridor walls. There was little talk between them just a comfortable silence, unless Demyx saw some land mark that had to be pointed out.

"Heres the cafeteria, food food!!" Cried Demyx happily as he bounded out from underneath Marluxia's arm, skipping up to the counter.

"Martha!" he waved to a stern looking women behind the counter. She looked up and smiled as she saw the carefree blond bouncing up to her. She threw a frowning glance at Marluxia, before returning her full attention to Demyx.

"Hello Demyx, your up earlier than usual."

" Oh I'm showing my new friend around!" The only word to describe him was cute, As he vibrated in excitement." Oh let me introduce you guy's. Martha, this is Marluxia, Martha's the best cook around!" Martha chuckled at his antic's. "I'm assuming you want the usual?"

"Yes, and can my friend get something to?" He smiled at her while adding a little bit of puppy dog eye's. She visibly melted under his blue eyed stair.

" Why, yes sweet heart. And what would you like?" the softness vanished as she turned her steel like gaze on him. He glanced at the menu. "I'd like some Strawberry waffles ma'am." Something told him not to mess with the women who seemed sweet on Demyx."It should be done in 15 minutes." She called out as she diapereded from sight.

Demyx turned his Shining Blue eyes on him. " We'll have to wait a little while, She makes the best Pancakes Ever." Said Demyx as he directed them to a table closets to the counter. They sat at one of the long tables.  
"Have you gotten your schedule yet? I want to see how many classes we have together. " Marluxia reached in to his pocket and pulled out the paper and unfolded it, handing it to Demyx.

"Hey we have History and Math together! Awww we don't have lunch together." Pouted Demyx.

"So what instrument do you play? I noticed the sheet music you had scattered around."

"Huh? Oh I play the sitar." said Demyx smiling sheepishly.

"I've never seen a sitar before"  
"Really? Ill show it to you next time were in my room, I'd bring it out but I'm afraid of it getting broken."

'Broken?' He was about to ask how it would get broken, when a voice called out.

"Demyx your foods done as well as your friends." Demyx bounded off to get his food. Marluxia walked sedately behind him while chuckling at his eagerness.  
"Thank you Martha!" He said while Beaming at her and grabbing his plate and walking quickly to the nearest table.

"Heres your waffles."

"Thank you, Martha."

She scowled at him." Its Mrs. Mishimoto to you." 'Yup definitely sweet on the blond.'

Marluxia sat down with his waffles, and looked at what Demyx was eating...'what the hell was he eating?' He had smothered his pancakes in vanilla syrup. When Demyx cut in to his pancake's they oozed brown and blue.

"what are you eating?"

"Blue berry and Chocolate pancake's." He said around a mouth full of his breakfast, vanilla syrup dribbled down the side of his mouth.

"..." All Maluxia could do was stair, As Demyx practically in hailed his food, shrugging it off he started on his own meal, he had a lot to do to day bedside's pondering where Demyx could possibly put 5 large pancake's and if it was his usually...

The school looked like a castle. It had several tower's on the side's of the building varying in size and Ivy grew on one side of the red brick building, over all this place made you feel tiny and insignificant. There was a big fountain in front and in the back there was a hedge maze the botany club had made a couple of year's ago and still maintained.

There was one field that was used for any and all sport's related event's, And they had one big pool.

"It use to be a monastery." Said Demyx as he took him around a corner. "That over there is the school library. They are well stocked in book's. Though I don't go there often, I prefer the solitude of the local library, and much more welcoming."

Was it him or did Demyx sound a little bitter at the last statement.

"You got your classes memorized?"

He had been kind enough to show him were every single one his classes.

"Yes, Demyx its only the 5th time you have asked me." He said in mock annoyance.

"I'm sorry Marluxia! I was just..." He sputtered.

"Demyx, I was just kidding."

"Oh.." A blush dusted arouse his nose. 'Cute'

He glanced up at the nearest clock.

"Oh! we better get to class! We only have 5 minute's before class starts and Mr.Ikadi's room is on the other side of the building." Marluxia's hand was snatched as they ran to the class.

They burst in to the room panting just mere seconds before the bell rang.

" Nice to see you Demyx and ...?"

" Marluxia Zurui, Ma'am." Panted out Marluxia as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

" Well Mr. Zurui, I'm Mrs. Ikadi, let's get you introduced to the class. Demyx you can go to take your set now."

" Yes, Mrs. Ikadi." Said Demyx as he walked were his desk was at, it was near the right side of the wall. His luck was good this week the desk next to Demyx was empty.

Marluxia turned his attention back to the brown haired women with eye's like a hawk. She only came up to his shoulder but that didn't deter on the fact that she would sooner smack you with the ruler in her hand than smile at you.

"Go a head Mr.Zurui." He turned his attention to the other kid's in the class." Well my names Marluxia Zurui. I'm from City of Ransom." And there was seconds of utter silence.

"Is that all Mr.Zurui?"

" Yes ma'am"  
"You can pick any desk that is empty."

He made his way to the empty desk nearest Demyx.

Mrs.Ikadi brought her ruler down on her desk. "Ok we're going to go over chapter 25! Mr. Zurui you don't have to answer any question's, but there's no excuses to not to pay attention."

Several Minute's later to lazy to make up question's... OwO

"Ok everyone... " Began the teacher before the door was jerked open and in ambled a tall and lanky redhead, his hair was styled in erratic spike's, His green eye's had a sly twinkle in them. He was attractive if you liked arrogant and cocky. She turned her eye's on him her eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"Axel Abunai, you are 45 minutes late. This is the second time in a row. If it happens again I will give you a detention." Said the teacher not at all amused.

" Yes, Mrs. Ikadi." He said in a mock bow. 'How Rude...'

"Axel."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Go to your seat now." Was the hissed reply, Her Hawk eye's followed him until he sat down.

"Ok back on to the lesson, that Mr.Abunai interrupted. Please take out your history book's, And read chapter 26, pages 106 - 117. And take note's. And Demyx Please Share you're book with Marluxia." There was a little grumbling and moaning.

Marluxia brought his desk closer to Demyx's, Demyx leaned closer to whisper.

"Ok let's split up the chapter's Ill read the first part and write down the note's for it then you can finish it up."

Demyx cracked open the book and flipped through the page's.

After siting for a Marluxia felt unfriendly eye's boring into his back. He looked up as Demyx was reading.

And notice that Axel was glaring at them. He realized he was not glaring at them, that hard glare was directed at him. But, that's odd, since Axel didn't even know him.

Then it hit him.

'Could it be possible...Demyx? I think its time for a little test'  
He leaned in to Demyx as he put a hand over his shoulder, He paused in his writing and shot Marluxia a heart warming smile, which Marluxia returned.

He saw out of the corner of his eye that the redhead's eye's narrowed at him. 'Well if looks could kill.' He threw a smirk at him, and watched as he flushed in rage and his grip tightened on his pencil until it snapped.

'This could be fun...' Mischief twinkled in his eye's.

-------------------------------**Author Corner**---------------------------------

Chapter 4 preview ((Cant think of a title yet.))

Demyxs eyes widened.'No! there was no possible way he had heard that right.'

He raised his hand "Uhh excuse me Mr. Feebish? Umm could you please say that again?"

Mr.Feebish looked up from the paper, raising his eyebrow. "I said you will be working with Abunai on this project, would you like me to repeat what your working on as well?"

"No sir." Crocked out Demyx as he tried to disappear under his desk and possible melt in to the floor.

'He was screwed.'

A/N: This Preview might be subjected to change but that's pretty much how it will be.


	4. Chapter 4 Nothing But Fiction

Yay I got a new word processor! It works so well xD and the best part Its free! No more no more notepad for me! On to chapter 4 xD.

Disclaimer : If I owned KH2, Axel and Demyx would never leave their rooms, they'd be to busy buffing like bunnies.

Beta: PenguinValentine

**The Desperate and The Clueless**

**Chapter 4**

**Nothing More Than Fiction**

Demyx woke up to the sun shinning in his eyes, he groaning tiredly as he stumbled out of bed. 'Why was he up again? Oh yeah school.' He stumbled blindly towards the bathroom, fumbling for the bathroom door.

Once inside, he stripped out of his dolphin decorated PJ's and turned the shower on full blast, grasping for the nearest shampoo bottle. Squirting directly into his hair and began to scrub. 'Oh vanilla.' He did a quick scrub with the lemon grass soap before tossing it behind him.

Stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel, and walked the short distance to the sink and got ready for school. Brushing his teeth methodically, counting each brush stroke. He then took out the stuff he would need to fix his hair and truthfully this was why he woke up so early it took him a half hour or more to fix his hair just right.

After Demyx was done fussing with his hair. He got on the uniform that didn't look good on him at all in his opinion, but hey, it was mandatory. He grab his satchel that he keeps all his books in and walked out the door. 'Maybe, he would get to hang out with Marluxia today. Today was going to be a good day.'

One of his favorite classes, English. He even liked the teacher who was eccentric at times, sometimes he would just go on rants for no reason.

"Ok, class it's the first project of the year, you're going to have to do a mini biograph on an author of your choice."

Demyx was excited about this project, it would be fun! He knew exactly which author he would pick for the assignment.

"And you're going to do it with partners."

There was excited chatter which the teacher allowed to go on for a few moments.

"And you don't get to choose who you're working with. I have already made up the list. "

Groans resounded through the class, Mr. Feebish had the habit of pairing you up with the person you liked the least, He said it was good experience. Most just thought he liked to see them fail.

" Ok Yuki and Renji."

" Ichi and Luki."

" Jimmie and Noki."

---------Many Names Later------------------

" Axel and Demyx."

Demyx's eyes widened. 'No! There was no possible way he had heard that right.'

He raised his hand "Uh, excuse me, Mr. Feebish? Um, could you please say that again?"

Mr. Feebish looked up from the paper, raising his eyebrow. "I said you will be working with Axel on this project, would you like me to repeat what your working on as well?"

"No sir." Crocked out Demyx as he tried to disappear under his desk and possible melt in to the floor.

'He was screwed.'

He peaked over at Axel to see his reaction, he looked annoyed.

'Just great.' He groaning inwardly.

"Please have one person from your group get the guidelines off my desk."

Since Axel made no move to get up from his desk, Demyx went to get it, he did a cursory glance over it.

He paused before approaching Axel's desk.  
'Come on, Demyx, you can do this, you're in class right now. There's nothing Axel can do to you!'

"Axel?"

"What?" He even sounded annoyed.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about the project."

"What project?" He said with confusion etched on his face.

"The one the teacher just handed out, a few minutes ago."  
'Wasn't he paying attention?'

"And you're here why?"

"I was assigned to be your partner." Demyx couldn't help stuttering, he always did whenever he's nervous. 'Axel doesn't look too happy, maybe he should ask him later... much later.'

"We could meet at the local library after school and discuss the project."

All he got was a grunt in reply, and give a dismissive gesture. 'Ok, I'm taking that as a yes.' He wandered back to his seat.  
'It couldn't get any worse than this.'

Demyx grabbed the books he need off the shelf, and hurriedly walked to the table that had papers and other books spread across the surface. The books were slammed against the table. This was the third day Axel had failed to show up, and Demyx was beyond mad. On the first day, he had waited until closing time at 8, he had lost a whole day of work just waiting for Axel. And he missed the last bus and ended up walking back to school, he didn't get home until 11! But still he was optimistic that Axel would show up. Maybe he didn't know were the library was at, so he had tried to talk him about it, but he was either just brushed off or ignored all together, he had ended up leaving a note in his locker. He still hadn't shown up, so finally he'd just given up.

'This is an important project! It makes up almost half their grade for this semester and Axel didn't care! Maybe he just wouldn't do it either! Who was he fooling, of course, he would do it, he always did his work.'

He sighed, 'better get to work for both their academic sakes.' Cracking the book open, he began the work meant for two people.

------------------------- Author's Corner ----------------------

Instead of put a chapter 5 preview, I decided to show you the other story I'm working on.

The Gray Room

One day, Demyx woke up in a strange room. He remembers nothing, but he's not concerned for his lack of knowledge. There was no color, everything is in shades of gray. He never runs out of food and he always has clothes. Though, his food is plain and tasteless and his clothes were simple and thin. He never once questioned The Gray Room.


	5. Chapter 5 Knock Out

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate it. You guys make me want to stay up all night to get a chapter done xD...Which I kind of did for this chapter. Well heres the chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it OwO. 

And thank you Van 'N' Kim for the fave! And Cygna – Hime for your constructive help!

**Beta**: Unbetaed, my poor betas sick D:! So sorry for any msitakes Ill look through and see if I missed anything once I wake up more yawns.

**The Desperate and The Clueless**

**Chapter 5**

**Knock Out**

Axel was not having a good day, everything just seemed to grate on his nerves.  
He pushed people out of the way, slamming a few people in to lockers. 'Damn, people getting in his way.' He needed some fresh air. Good thing it was break, he was about ready to snap at someone.

Walking out to the back of the school in to the court yard. It really was a nice day, it was warm but the wind kept it pleasant. Running his hands through his hair, relaxing as the cool breeze calmed him a little. 'Wonder if Roxas is out here.' He began his search for his friend, walking as he looked around until his eyes landed on a unwelcoming sight.

His jaw clenched at the sight happening only 15 feet from were he stood. The pink haired freak had Demyx in a headlock and was ruffling his hair, while Demyx tried to wiggle from his grasp, laughing joyfully. These type of scenes were happening more often, that guy was some kind of pervert and he was preying on the simple minded blond. He clenched his hands in to fists, remembering one particle time.

The school had one day of break a month for all the students, this time they had chosen to go to the pool. And he'd found his eyes directed to were Demyx and Marluxia were messing around. That bastard was practically rubbing against the smaller boy, and dunking him under the water. 'Bet he just wanted to see him wet.' Scowling at remembering. Many other similar things had happened, but that one was the worst since they were both half naked.

Back to the incident at hand, the blond just threw himself at that pervert tackling him to the ground.  
'He couldn't watch anymore of this!' He stormed off, if he had watched longer he would have seen a sly smile directed at him.

-----------------------------------------Lunch time with Axel----------------------------------------------

"I hate him." Said Axel as he stabbed his steak, or what passed for steak at the school.

Roxas sighed as he put his fork down. He'd been waiting for Axel to tell him what was wrong ever since he had stormed in to the lunch room, other students flinging themselves out of his way, they knew if you didn't you'd find yourself removed physically, some of them had bruises from earlier that day.

"Who do you hate?"

He brought the meat up as he growled and bite in to it savagely. "Marluxia."

"Marluxia, who?"

"He has pink hair, looks really girly, seriously what kind of freak has pink hair?" Giving his steak a nasty bite. Roxas watched in rapt attention, It was like watching animal planet.

"And how long have you known this Marluxia?" Roxas asked as he watched as Axel mauled his steak.

"Long enough to know I hate him." Growled out Axel.  
He looked like he just killed something with the barbecue sauce splattered around his mouth.

"Here." Said Roxas as handed Axel several napkins. "You got a little something on your face."

"Thanks."

"So...you have no real reason to dislike this person?" Axel scowled at Roxas.

"Of course theres a reason!"

"Oh pray tell me what it is?"

"He just rubs me the wrong way."

"..." Roxas stared at him blankly.

"Axel, there has to be a reason, you just can't hate him for just rubbing you the wrong way. I suggest you start seriously think of why you hate him."

"How I am I suppose to figure that out?"

"I don't know, what does he do that you don't like?"

The bell rang singling the end of lunch, effectively finishing there conversation for them.

"Come on Axel we got to get to class." All Axel did was huff as he threw away the remainder of his meal, and stalked off to his next class.

They all stood around waiting for their P.E. Teacher, he was always late for some lame reason.  
Finally 10 minutes in to class the epiphany of manliness walked in, their P.E. Teacher Xigbar.

" Ok, Kids! you're teacher has a hangover from hell, so you get to play doge ball today. Demyx! Go get the balls"

"Yes, sir!"

He quickly split up the kids in to even groups.

"Ok you guys know the rules, head shouts don't count! Go play!"

And the war started, balls were thrown, many tried but failed to avoid the people throwing the balls 60mph. Axel was doing surprisingly well even though his mind was on other things.

'Ok, why did he hate the pink haired freak. It hadn't been anything he had said to him since they never once talked. So it had to be something he did, but what was it.'

He dodge a ball coming towards him. 'Damn, that one was close.'

'He hated him cause he was arrogant, cocky, perverted, always rubbing on Demyx, clinging to the blond. Speaking of the blond were was he...'

He found the blond cheering for his team on the sideline with everyone else who had gotten hit.

Unknowingly his eyes traveled up the expansion of legs made visible because of the Gym shorts. 'How perfect would it feel to be enfolded in those long legs... What a minute! Was he just checking out the blond!' He paused as his eyes widened. 'Shit, he was.'

At that second of pausing as he was hit with this revelation, he was hit with something else more spherical in shape to the back of his head, he never new that hit him. All he could do was crumple to the ground in a ungraceful heap.

-------------------------------------------**Authors Corner**--------------------------------------  
Fweee Chapter 5 xD I was thinking about putting another scene but I think it will work better in later chapters .. Roxas has become Axel's therapist...OwO It's Axel torturer time, Ill try to be nice... O.O xD.

Chapter 6 Preview

**Retribution**

Recently he'd been noticing that Axel seemed to always be around. He hadn't been mean or nasty to him for a while, but he still hadn't shown up for the project and Demyx was starting to get even more annoyed, he wasn't even half done with the project. And out of habit he made sure to make copys of all his work, which slowed him down.  
He looked up from his book, as someones shadow obstructed his light.

He scowled when he saw who it was.

"Axel."


	6. Chapter 6 Knight in not so Shiny Armor

Chapter 6 for you guys its kind of short but chapter 7 should be longer it's already 1394 words long and I started it this morning OwO .  
Though some important things did happen in this chapter, seems like Axel's making his move. woot go Axel! Chapter 7 should be up today or later tonight. Miyo's off to get breakfast.

**Disclaimer** : If I owned KH2, Axel and Demyx would never leave there rooms, they would be to busy booffing like bunnies.

Thank you Cygna -Hime I loved you're Dramatic voice!, And Water – Gem! I really appreciate you're guys reviews!

Beta: PenguinValentine she'll beta this chapter once she catches up xD.

**The Desperate and The Clueless **

**Chapter 6 **

**Knight in not so Shiny Armor **

Recently he'd been noticing that Axel seemed to always be around, though he had never once approached him. He hadn't been mean or nasty to him for a while, but he still hadn't shown up for the project and Demyx was starting to get even more annoyed, he wasn't even half done with the it. And out of habit he made sure to make copies of all his work, which slowed him down even more.

He looked up from his book, as someones shadow obstructed his light.  
He scowled when he saw who it was.

"Axel."

"So, hows the project going?"

"We'll since you seem to show a sudden interest in the project, I have it about half done. I have stayed up until 12 in the morning so I can pull you're weight." He put the book down to rub the bridge of his nose, he felt a headache coming on.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Well I thought I might help with our project."

If it was any more possible the glare hardened.

"Our project?" There was a slight tick near his eyebrow.

"I mean, I could uh." Came the nervous reply.

"You have decided, to help?"

"Yeah thats it."

A smile bloomed on Demyx's face, Axel shivered under that smile, there was just something sadistic about it.

But he hesitantly returned a small smile. ' What had he gotten himself in to.'

Demyx had a little hop in his step, Axel had shown up for 4 days in a row and that made him happy, every happy. He had finally gotten enough sleep and the project was going pretty well. Though he did feel a little bad for Axel, he had really piled it on him. He couldn't bring himself to feel to bad, it appeared his sadistic side was showing. But he deserved all he got, ditching him for almost week in a half. He walked in to the court yard and smiled. 'It was going to be another fine day.'

"What are you so happy about?"

Demyx froze, he knew that nasal voice, he turned around, and he certainly knew that ratty face.

"Hello, Echi."

"Hey, Demyx." Sneered the oily haired, narrowed faced taller boy. Echi was one of the guys who liked to get more physical with him. He had never talked to Echi before he had decided to torment him, they weren't even in the same classes. Sometimes he felt like he was wearing a sign that said I'm a complete wimp please pick on me. He held all his hard work to his chest, maybe he could make a run for it.

But before he could make a decision, a arm was thrown over his shoulder making the choice for him.

"Haven't seen you around, it makes me think you're avoiding me and that hurts my feelings."

"...S—oorry." 'Damn, he was doing it again.' He tried in vain to stop his lips from trembling so he could get the words out right.

"Demyx, I don't think you're sorry enough." He said as he shook his head, he then wrenched whatever Demyx was clutching to his chest.

"Whats this a love letter?"

"Give it back Echi!" Demyx made a grab for it, only to be pushed to the ground, he then threw the papers in to the fountain.

His eyes filled with tears.

'All his hard work, why did they all do this to him! He wasn't going to take it anymore!'

Anger snapped in his eyes as he flung himself at the rat faced jerk.

"You, Bastard! Do you know how hard I worked on that."

"Get off me! You little twerp, you should know you're place." Snarled out Echi angrily, as he brought his fist up and hit Demyx, who cried out in pain. Echi looked down at the form cowering at his feet, He leered at the crying figure on the ground. 'Thats were he belongs'  
Bringing his fist up once again to hit the defenseless boy.

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

Demyx looked up briefly to see his rescuer. 'Axel?'

--------------------------------------------**Authors Corner**--------------------------------

Chapter 7 Suddenly in Love

Axel reached out and gently grab Demyx face between his hands, lifting it up so he could see what damage that ass hole and wrought."That fucking bastard." He was trembling with barely suppressed rage. 'How dare he. How dare that bastard touch Demy!'

fweeee looks like Axel's getting his act together xD. I'm even getting excited and I am writing it! OwO I don't like Echi, little slimy bastard hurting poor Demdem! D: he'll get his don't worry.


	7. Chapter 7 Suddenly in Love

Hello again everyone OwO. Well this chapter took me a while got stuck on one part, couldn't figure out how I wanted to word this one part. D: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I was a little worried about the length.

But chapter 6 was kind of short, So on to chapter 7 ! Thank You I am and I, Cygna – Hime, and Evil-At-The-Moment for your reviews!  
And thank you my other readers for reading I hope your all enjoying this story xD.

Unbetaed

Disclaimer:I own nothing but Echi, and I don't want him D:.

This chapter is 2575 words long. O.O

**The Desperate and The Clueless**

**Chapter 7**

**Suddenly in Love**

After making the big revelation and getting over his slight concussion, Axel had been making sure that the pervert didn't touch Demyx, in any inappropriate way which was all the time. That guy was always touching Demyx in some way! 'He didn't know how to keep his hands to himself!' And not matter what Roxas said he refused to call it stalking.

After thinking about it for a while, it really didn't bother him that he liked a guy he was the great Abunai Axel, and he could like whoever and whatever he wanted. And if anyone had anything to say about it, well lets just say it wouldn't be pleasant for the other party.

After his mom let him finally go back to school. 'She had kept him home for 2 days! Couldn't she see that his love interest was hanging out with a pervert that could strike at any moment?!'

When he had gotten to school he had hunted down Roxas, no matter that he was in class and dragged him out just to tell him everything he had found out.

While Roxas gave him the 'I knew all along look, and for good measurer added the you're so stupid look.' That had been a couple of days ago, and he had finally figured out how he could approach Demyx, but not before he had whined profusely to his best friend 'Aka The love counselor, he had graduated from Denial counselor.' And Roxas was kind enough to tell him that "Didn't they have a English project that they were suppose to be doing together? And it was a good time to be alone with Demyx?" He perked up at this bit of information, there was less whining and Roxas could finally eat his lunch.

After school he'd looked all over and failed to find the blond, and he was starting to get desperate but he refused to ask Marluxia were he was. And then he remembered that there had been a note in his locker about a week ago. 'Now what had it said! Oh yeah, "I am not sure if you know were the local library is so I drew this map for you and wrote down the directions." signed Demyx. '

A smile split his face in two and he walked quickly to the local library, and when he threw open the doors to the library getting glares from the librarians which he ignored. His eyes darted around looking for Demyx and when he had seen the blond with his nose buried in a book his face scrunched up in concentration, his heart fluttered against his chest.

After the first day he regretted approaching Demyx, the blond was sadistic. Piling books on him to go through, and telling him to write this up and that. But after the third day the work load decreased and the blond was a lot more pleasant he had even gotten a couple smiles and some chuckling out of him, which made all that hard work worth it.

It was the fifth day now, and if someone didn't get up they were going to be late.

Axel groaned as he rolled over and looked at his clock, he was going to be late again if he didn't get up now.

'Just a few more minutes.' He though as closed his eyes and curled in to his blanket.

Soon after, his eyes snapped open, and only one thought filtered through his head.

'Marluxia...alone with Demyx. Marluxia. Alone. With Demyx!!'

He remembered Roxas telling him he had seen Marluxia and Demyx eating breakfast together every morning. Which left Marluxia alone with Demyx never mind the other people around them for 20 minutes, a lot of things could happen in 20 minutes, even more things could happen if he was late.

He jumped out of his bed and meet the floor face first, without even missing a beat he jerked his legs out of the tangled mess of his blanket and sheets. And ran for his closet and grabbed the nearest uniform and got hurriedly dressed. Grabbing a apple as he ran out the kitchen door, dashing as fast as he could to the school, completely by passing the bus he could have taken instead.

'It would take to long.'

He had finally gotten to school but he didn't stop running until he burst in to the cafeteria, panting heavily he looked around until he found were Demyx and The Pervert were sitting. He stood in the doorway his chest heaving, so focused on what Demyx and Marluxia were doing he didn't notice the other people staring at the sight he presented, his hair wind ruffled, eyes had a dangerous glint in them, his uniform unusually rumpled, blood dripping from his nose, it was very un-Axel like.

No one dare approach him in this state, they all knew better. Without bothering to compose himself he walked to were he and Roxas usually sat. Roxas hadn't even looked up once from his meal, until Axel sat down in front of him.

Roxas looked up and drew back in shock at his friends appearance, mouth gapping.

"Alex!"

"Yeah?"

"Your here early! And your nose is bleeding!" Yelled out Roxas as he stuffed handful of napkins in Axel's face.

"Damit! Roxas that hurts!"

There was some struggling and yells of hold still, while everyone else either stared or ignored the two friends.

Besides that there were no more incidents that day until lunch when Roxas gave Axel some information on Marluxia.

"What! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Axel voiced raised until it squeaked, slamming his strawberry milk cartoon down, ending up with most of the pink artificially and natural flavored liquid on his face and shirt.

"Well, Axel! I would have if I had known." He said while glaring at Axel. 'Some times he wondered why he even bothered.'

"Axel..." Sighing as he handed out some napkins to Axel. 'He better start caring some with him if he kept this up.'

"I didn't find out that Marluxia was staying in the dorms, until today."

'Damn, that means he can go to Demyx's room any time he wants!'

Images of what Marluxia taking advantage of Demyx came to mind.

"You do realize your at another disadvantage?"

Axel was to busy trapped in his own horrible thoughts to hear what Roxas said.

"Earth to Axel?"

"This is horrible! Theres not telling what that pervert will do!" Axel voice raised another octave.

"Calm down Axel, if you ever going to stand a chance you got to be calm, and not lose your temper. You understand? Your starting form the bottom and you got to work your way up, you can't just spring it on the poor guy, he'll freak out. Okay? Now go change your shirt, you got milk all over it."

"Yeah, I know." Axel nodded his head, and got up to go get his spare shirt from his locker.

Roxas wasn't sure wither he agreeing him about Demyx or the shirt.

' Roxas is right, I got to take this slow. Just calm down Axel, there nothing you can do about the pervert, not yet...'

Breathing in deeply to calm his nerves. 'Okay better go get this shirt off before it starts to get sticky.'

He walked swiftly until he walked in to the courtyard, and what he saw made him pause, his eyes narrowed at the sight before him. Standing over the cowering form of Demyx was a tall oily looking guy.

'What did that bastard think he's doing to Demyx!?'

"What the hell do you think your doing! Growled out Axel.

The guy whipped around. "Mind your ow... Axel?" The angry look vanished as one of uncertainty replaced it.

"I asked you a fucking question, what the fuck do you think your doing to Demyx?"

All Echi could do was stumble over his words for a few moments, before running off.

'Coward'

Axel was debating wither he should go after the little weasel, but going to Demyx won.

"The project, he threw it in the fountain." Said Demyx's muffled voice.

Without thinking Axel stepped in to fountain to get out the papers, he knew how important this project was to Demy.

"You okay?" Axel said as he the fished out the last piece of paper from the water. The ink had run together making the writing pretty much illegible, he grimace at the lost work. Really who did this to someone who worked so hard on it.

'People like me...shit.' There was light sniffling from behind him.

" Yeah, I 'm okay." came the whispered reply.

Axel climbed out of the fountain and walked over to the trembling form sitting on the ground.

"Here's your work, though I don't think the teachers going to take it." Demyx hand reached up and grabbed his ruined work. "Its okay, I have a spare copy of it in my locker."

'Something was wrong...he hadn't looked up once since he'd scared that ass way.

"Demyx." he said as he crouched down in front of Demyx.

"Yes?"

Axel reached out and gently grab Demyx face between his hands, lifting it up so he could see what damage that ass hole and wrought.

"That fucking bastard." He was trembling with barely suppressed rage. 'How dare he. How dare that bastard touch Demy!' There was a swelling on the right side of his face, were that guy had hit him, it would leave a nasty bruise. "Come on lets get you to the nurses office, maybe we can get down some of the swelling." Axel took one of Demy's hands in his own lifting him up to his feet.

"Come, on lets go."

"You don't have to take me there, really Axel I can go by myself." Came the surprised response from the blond, as he tried to remove his hand from Axel's.

"I'm taking you there wither you like it or not, keep resisting and I'll carry you." Came the growled reply.

'Oh please resister...Shut up brain!'

They walked down the empty hall towards the nurses office in silence. Axel grimace as his shoes made a squelching noise with each step he took. 'He'd have to get his gym shoes and gym pants. He felt a gentle tug at his hand.'Crap he totally forgot he was holding Demy's hand. I will not blush!' A light blush dust across his face.

'Are my hands sweating?'

"Axel, we went past the nurses office." His blush deepened. 'Well at least he could pass it off as embarrassment.' Axel turned around to the direction they were suppose to be going.

"I knew that." he grumbled.

"Right." Came the giggled reply. 'Now didn't that just send tingles up your spin and make your heart go a flutter?'

They stood in front of the nurses office, while Axel glared at the sign that said out to lunch.

"Guess I'll just have to wait."

"Like hell you are, we're getting in there!" Growled out Axel, as he grabbed the door knob and turned it.

"But the door is lock..."

There was a addable snap then a tinkle of metal hitting the linoleum floor.

"After you." He said with a barely contained smirk, while Demyx gaped at the broken door knob.

Once they were in Axel directed Demyx to sit on one of the beds as he made a bee-line for the cupboards and refrigerator. Going through several cupboards to get the supplies he thought he might need. He dumped his load next to were Demyx was sitting. "Here press this were he hit you, while I find the right bandages." He said while handing him a cold compress.

Demyx took it without a word, applying it to his tender flesh under his eye. "Owwwiiee..." Axel rummaged through the first aide kit and took out the supplies he though he would need.

"Okay, take it off." He began to gently rub in the bruise cream, after he was done Axel started to apply the bandage to Demyx's face. Smoothing out the tape that would hold the gauze on. ' That bastard would pay for what he do did to Demy.' His fingers brushed against soft skin.

This was the second time he had ever touched Demy. 'We'll in a none violent way.' Why hadn't he realized how smooth his skin was, or how his lips beg to be ravished, with that slight pout. How wonderful would they look slight swollen from being kissed. Would Demy tremble under his hand. Maybe Demy would wrap his arms around his neck for support leaning in to him, those deep blue eyes half lidded as he bent down for another kiss.'

"Umm Axel? Are you done?"

'Well that sure as hell ruined the moment.' He jerked his hand way from were it was resting on Demyx's cheek, and took a step back. 'When had he gotten so close! probably during your little dirt day dream.'

"Yeah, I think it will stay on."

Axe started to put the stuff away.

"Aren't you going to class, Axel?" Asked Demyx from the door way.

"No, I got some business to take care of. "

"Okay, Ill tell Xigbar your going to be late. And Axel...thanks" Demyx gave him the most heart warming smile, and all Axel could do was stare.

A body was slammed against a wall and a grunt of pain could be heard, Axel stood over the boy on the ground.

"Earlier I asked you what you were doing to Demyx? Well what do you think you were doing?"

Asked Axel as he grab the other boy by the shirt, strangling him a little as he picked him up off his feet.

"Answer me!"

There was only a gurgled response, he tightened his hold as he brought them face to face.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, you are never to touch Demyx again, don't even come within 5 meters of him, if you see him coming down the hall I want you to walk in the other direction, I don't even want you to breath the same air, or we will have a repeat, Got it memorized?"

The boy nodded his head and Axel dropped him, and turned his back on the little weasel, he had a class to get to.

-------------------------------------------**Author Corner's**-------------------------------

I hope you guys like this chapter! I really had fun with this one.

Fweee I haven't started on chapter 8 yet. It will be Marly's time though and his thoughts on the proceedings. I'll probably will get started on it today if not I'll be working on the other AkuDemy story I'm thinking about posting after this one is done OwO. I'm probably going to do two more AkuDemy stories real soon, one I have pretty much figured out the others in the works.

See you all next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8 A Challenge is Issued

Fweee chapter 8 xD. Hope you guys like it xD. I wasn't to sure about it for a bit but I worked on it and its to my satisfaction now. I hope you enjoy this chapter! See you next chapter which should be done hmm tonight or tomorrow. OwO

Unbetaed: she's catching up.

Thank you Evil at the moment for your review!!! xD And thank you my other readers for reading, well I hope I have other readers...

**The Desperate and The Clueless.**

**Chapter 8**

**A Challenge Is Issued**

Almost every weekend if they didn't have to much homework, they would go out to escape the stifling dorm rooms. They'd either go to the movies, or a book store, or simply walk around, but no matter the situation they would always go to the local sweet shop 'Micky's N Chii's Sweets'. The place was simply designed but comfortably with there nice waitresses and waiters,on nicer days you had a choice to eat inside the store or outside under the veranda, which is were they were seated.

Marluxia watched Demyx as he bite in to his cream filled pastry and looked through the new book he had bought, he had been trying all morning since Demyx had come out of his room, to get the blond to tell him where that bruise on his face had come from, but he keep avoiding the inquiries, which Marluxia thought had gone on long enough.

"Demy?"Asked Marluxia as he stirred the straw in the ice tea in front of him.

"Yes, Marluxia?"

"Who, hit you? You've been avoiding my questions, and don't bother lying your horrible at it."

Demyx looked down, and then he shut his book with a sigh.

"I haven't been avoiding it, I just don't want to talk about it...Axel..."

"Did Axel do that!?" Several people looked up at the outburst, one waitress looked like she was about to come over.

'He was, so going to kick Axel's ass!'

Marluxia had been noticing a while ago that Axel was more attentive to what Demyx did and where Marluxia's hands were. And then Demyx informed him that Axel began to show up to help on the project, which put less strain on Demyx, he wasn't so snappish any more. He'd been happy that the red head had finally gotten over his stubbornness and made a move. But if he was going to do this...

"What?! No Axel didn't do this, Axel's the one who saved me."

"Really?" '

"It's a long story." Demyx avoid eye contact again.

"I like long story's."

Under Marluxia's penetrating stare, Demyx finally broke down and told him everything that had happened.

"Sooo... the knight saved his damsel in distress?" A playful smirk spread on Marluxia's face.

'So progress was made.'

"Yes...What!!? No!" A blush spread across his face.

"Demy, did you know when you blush your ears turn red?"

All Demyx could do was sputter and blush even more. The day was filled with sweet pastries and teasing, and more blushes from Demyx.

That had been the other day, as usual they would meet in the morning for breakfast this time Marluxia had told Demyx to go on ahead, he couldn't find his math homework any where, he eventually found it under the bed for some odd reason.

When he had finally gotten to the cafeteria, he had a little surprise waiting for him.

Sitting right beside Demyx as if he belonged there all along was Axel, he had a horrified look on his face as he watch Demyx pack away his usual breakfast.

Smirking as he made his approached. " Hey Demy! And who's this?"

Axel scowled at him in response, while Demyx looked up cheerfully.

"Oh I haven't introduced you guys yet! Axel this is my best friend Marluxia."

Axel's scowl deepened.

"Marluxia, this is Axel."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Axel, Demy's told me sooo much about you."

A look of hope crossed Axel's face for a few seconds, looking at Demyx from the corner of his eye, who was to busy eating his food to notice what they were talking about.

The bell rang signaling the end of breakfast, which Demyx pouted about since he hadn't finished his pancakes. And for the first time they walked to class together, Demyx skipping on ahead still on his sugar high while they walked behind him, Malruxia slowed his stride down so he was next to Axel they walked in awkward silence, and Marluxia just couldn't resist.

"You know, he has these pair of tight jeans that have holes in all the right places." Marluxia watched Axel's reaction, and it was priceless. You could tell he was imaging the blond in them, and probably perverted thoughts to, by the light blush on his face, but he snapped out of it when he realized who told him this information and shot a hard glare at Marluxia.

"And you'd know, this how?"

'It speaks, was beginning to think he was mute.'

"I've been in his room, and he wears them around the dorm." More sly smirking was directed at the red head. Demyx only wore those pants when he cleaned, and some times he did wear them out of the dorm to do his laundry and some people did stare.

A look of horror crossed Axel's face, thinking of all the people who could possible have seen Demy in them.

'This was to fun..'

They had arrived at their first period class, Marluxia walked in before Axel, stopping in the doorway waiting for Demyx to get in is seat and turn his head to look at Axel.

"You better make a move soon Red, someone might snatch him up, and I'm not talking just about myself."

Axel stood in the hallway for a few more moments before entering the the class and promptly going up to where Demyx was sitting and glare at the boy sitting next to Demyx to his left and demanded that he move. The boy tried to protest at first until he saw who it was and promptly scurried off to a open desk. Demyx shot him a questioning look, and Marluxia just smirked.

'This way he could watch Marluxia better, and make sure no one else was checking out the blond.'

-------------------------------------**Author's Corner**---------------------------------

Fwee working on chapter 9 right now OwO not sure how I want to start it, Axel thinking dirty...? hmmm

Well I hope this chapter was at least a little amusing. Axel's becoming paranoid and Marluxia's having a little to much fun at Axel's expense. Poor poor Axel.


	9. Chapter 9 Fraternizing With The Enemy

Heres chapter 9 OwO Sorry for it being a little late got a little writers block for like 3 hours xP. And I got a new book and I had to find out why one of the main characters only had one nut...O.o. Hope you enjoy this chapter! 

Thank you for all your reviews! Cygna – Hime, Evil at the moment, I am and I, Natsutsuki!

Unbetaed

**The Desperate and The Clueless**

**Chapter 9**

**Fraternizing With The Enemy**

Demyx had become more forceful as the due date for the project was nearing, and Axel found he liked it. Thoughts of the blond in tight leather pants, wearing nothing else but a collar and flexing a riders crop, telling him what a bad boy he'd been and that he needed to be punished.

'Bet his ass would look great encased in leather, was he drooling..?'

"Axel! Wheres page 5!"

Axel immediately snapped out of his perverted day dream.

"I can't find page 5 of the project!" Demyx started to hyperventilate, and rummage through all the papers on the table.

Leaning across the table and grabbing the blonds hands in his own, trying to calm the stressed out boy.

"Calm down, panicking ain't going to find the paper. I bet its here, you just got to be calm and we can look for it."

"Bu—t, your right I just got to calm down ." His lower lip was trembling, and Axel barely restrained him self from ravishing the other boy.

'He looked so adorable.'

"You know what, we need a break from all this work, you certainly deserve one. Hey lets go to a movie."

Demyx looked a uncertainly. "But.." The hopeful look on Axel's face was proving to be to much.

'He had been a little over bearing this past week, and they both probably could use the break.'

Giving in to the hopeful look on the red heads face.

"Ok, when and where?" Asked Demyx, as he smiled gently at Axel.

Time and location was discussed and it was decided on Saturday at 12pm, the missing page was found and there worked resumed and until the library closed.

Axel managed to kept himself fully composed until he got to his room were upon arrival he did a little embarrassing victory dance, jumping on his bed, bouncing around on it in joy.

'He had gotten a date from Demy! He would be alone with the adorable shorter boy, no Marluxia hang around him! No library staff! All alone...He had to tell Roxas!!'

Jumping off his bed he ran down stairs, grabbing his mom in a hug and spun her around before grabbing the phone and hurriedly dialing Roxas's number.

'Well, someones out of their little funk.' Thought Mrs. Abunai as she went back to making dinner.

Saturday had finally came, in Axel's opinion not fast enough even though it was only two days of waiting. He'd gotten up at 7 to get ready and gone through several different outfits until he found the one he was most satisfied with, a pair of light blue jeans, and a short sleeved black button up shirt, he was glade his mom had made him buy it. Standing in front of the mirror he fussed with his hair more than usual, he looked him self over.

'Looking good.'

Taking a quick glance he decided it was time to go.

He had beg his mom to let him borrow the black BMW last night. It took a lot of promising and begging to get his hands on it. Usually his mother wouldn't even let him look at it crossed eyed. Standing in the kitchen his mother held the keys in her hands.

"I don't want any scratches on it, don't get in to any car accidents and don't go over 40."

She held them out for Axel, but as Axel reached for them she took the keys out of reach.

"And Axel, bring this person home sometime."

"Yeah, sure mom."

Giving a quick kiss on his moms cheek, grabbing the keys he went out the door.

He had gotten there a hour early, which Axel liked just fine, he didn't want Demy to get there before him. While waiting for Demyx to arrive he planned all the things they could do, his mind buzzing with possibility for after the movie. 'Maybe they could go to the arcade, ice cream, dinner, a romantic stroll back to Demyx's dorm room...' He had tried and failed to keep his thoughts out of the gutter.

"Axel!"

He turned around to see the bouncy blond bounding toward him, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Demyx's cheeks were flushed from running, his eyes a brighter blue than usual and this image made Axel flush. Demyx finally stood in front of the flustered Axel, he panted trying to catch his breath.

"We're not late are we?"

"No, your a few minutes early...wait we?"

"Oh Good, we had to walk. I was afraid we were late."

"Hey, Axel."

'Why the hell was he here! This was his alone time with Demy!'

"Marluxia." Said Axel in a strained voice.

"What movie are we going to see?"

"What do you want to see Demy?" Asked Axel still glaring at the bane of his existence.

"I'll go see whats playing." Demyx walked over to the ticket counter, while Axel glared full force at Marluxia.

"Why are you here?" Whispered out Axel harshly.

"Why, me and Demy go out almost every weekend. And being the sweet person Demy is he didn't want to leave his best friend behind."

"I'm not paying for you " This time his voice was hissed.

"I'm perfectly capable of paying for my self."

They had finally decided on Pan's Labyrinth, more like Demyx gave them both the puppy dog eyes and saying how much he wanted to see the movie and they just gave in. After buying the tickets Axel made sure that he sat in the middle of Marluxia and Demyx. He refused to let the evil pink haired bastard ruin this part at least. Demyx ended up clinging to his arm and nuzzling in to his shoulder at particular gory scenes.

After the movie had ended, they wandered out Demyx still sniffling from the ending.

"What a great movie, though the ending was sad." More sniffling came from Demyx

"Come on lets go get some ice cream." Marluxia said trying to lighten the blonds mood.

Demyx brightened at this statement.

On arriving to the near by the ice cream shop, Axel insisted on paying for Demyx vanilla ice cream con and refused to pay for Marluxia again.

'Bastard could pay for himself.'

They talked about school, teachers, and talked about anything random, well mostly Axel just glared at Marluxia and sneaked peaks of Demyx licking his ice cream.

'Bad thoughts!'

And Axel offered to drive them back to the dorms, by them he meant Demyx, but he had to take the third wheel to.

"Wow, Axel this cars awesome!" Demyx started fiddling with the buttons and knobs on the stereo. Axel smiled at the blonds enthusiasm, Demyx finally found a station he liked and started to singing a little along with the music.

'This would have been perfect if, Mr. Freak wasn't in the back seat...'

Getting to the dorm rooms Axel walked Demyx to his room, though Demyx protested the whole way that he could get to his room on his own. Getting to Demy's room, would have been about the time he would have kissed the blond, if it weren't for the interference who had completely passed his room to walk with them. So Axel said his good byes and left.

' That freaken bastard did it on purpose!' Jumping in the car he jerked it out of parking and screeched out of the parking lot. 'He need to talk to Roxas. '

"Hahahaa! Oh my god! I can't breath." Gasped out Roxas over his lunch provided by Axel. After Axel had left he went straight to Roxas's house and dragged him out with him, with no explanation.

"Roxas, this is no laughing matter!"

"Oh I think it is, your in the friend zone."

"You know I could always get a new friend."

"Like who? Demyx?"

"God dammit Roxas!" Screeched Axel slamming his can of soda down and successfully getting his shirt covered in another liquid yet again.

Sighing out loud Roxas handed Axel some more napkins.

"Well look on the upside, you'll have a good excuse to hang around him after the project and can stop with this stalking business."

"It wasn't stalking, I was just making sure that creep didn't try anything."

"Yeah, Right..."

"Your going to have to face it Axel, Demyx is Dumb."

"Hey he's not dumb he's..."

"Dumb? Your going to have to be more direct. I suggest on starting to woe him."

Axel sighed as he buried his head in his hands.

"And how I'm I suppose to do that?"

"Well you can talk about things he likes, get him something he'll enjoy." Suggested Roxas.

"But, I don't know any of that stuff."

"Well, then theres only one way, and your going to hate it."

"What?"

'Why did he listen to Roxas all the time? He really didn't want to do this. But he was right, this is the only way.' Here he was on a sunday morning at school, when he could be sleeping in, glaring at the door in front of him, he brought his hand up and knocked on the door, a yell of I'm coming could be heard and the door was jerked open. A smirk spread across the residents face.

"Way what, a pleasant surprise Axel. Please do come in." the door was opened enough for him to enter.

Axel steeped into the room. ' Sometimes he hated Roxas suggestions.'

-------------------------------------**Author's Corner**-------------------------------  
yay plot development!!! I'm going to miss writing on this story when its doneTT.TT. My friend wants me to write a lemon...Which Ill try to but..blushes Never written one before, but I guess theres a first time for everything. So Ill try and if its horrible... If it any good Ill post it on

See you all next chapter!!


	10. Chapter 10 Waiting For You

I'm very sorry for the lateness of the chapter, I was having little bit of difficulty with a certain scene and a friend kidnapped me from the computer. I hope its good I'm a little nervous **twiddles fingers** its my first attempt so I hope it is not to bad... 

Thank You Evil at the Moment for your nice review, heres something to make up for being Evil XD.

And thank you my other reads, well I hope I have other readers. Hello! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned KH2, Axel and Demyx would never leave there rooms, they would be to busy boofing like bunnies.

**The Desperate And The Clueless**

**Chapter 10**

**Waiting for You**

After 2 weeks, Axel's frustration had reached new peaks. He had done everything he could think of besides right out telling the blond he liked him. He'd done many things that any normal person would notice, like after they had found out the score to their project, which was a of course was a A.

He had invited the blond out to dinner as celebration, this time he made it perfectly clear that it was just suppose to be the two of them. Axel had cracked open his change jar to get enough money to take the blond to a nice romantic local restaurant called 'Foxglove', the evening had been wonderful. After eating dinner and talking for hours, they had taken a nice stroll in a near by park, Axel and even been daring enough to grab Demyx's hand in his own. It had been many of several 'dates' they had been on.

Axel had even invited him to the spring festival, which Demyx had asked if Marluxia wanted to come, who had thankfully declined because he was going to visit his family for summer vacation. Which in turn left time for Axel to be alone with the blond for a whole 2 weeks. At the festival Axel tried to win Demyx one of those big stuffed animals but only managed to get a medium size dolphin at the baseball throwing game. And after riding many rides and eating cotton candy together Demyx had won Axel a gold fish from ring tossing.

Which set up there third 'date' of going to the pet shop and getting a suitable tank set, and anything else the little guy would need. Axel would have asked Demyx over but his room wasn't clean and his mother wanted to go visit Roxas's family who had just gotten back from their week long vacation, he had so much to tell Roxas.

But most of their time alone had been in Demyx's room watching movies and having the blond curl and cuddle to his side when he got sleepy, or cling to him in fear when watching a horror. It never failed to bring a blush to his face remembering one time Demyx hand cuddled in to his side and had fallen asleep on his shoulder, Axel didn't even mined that he drooled a little bit on him. And Demyx had played his sitar for him in his bedroom, and Axel notice that the stuffed animal he had won, on the blonds bed, it had made his heart race to see that.

There had been more activates, Marluxia had told him that Demyx loved to swim so he invited Demyx to the pool along with Roxas, and to the arcade, he spent his weekends with him at the library, Demyx so loved. He tried everything that Marluxia had suggested, but still the other boy didn't seem to notice one bit, he bought him books, candy, and pastries from the sweet shop Demyx and Marluxia frequented. Anything and everything, hugged him, took any chance that presented itself to just touch the other boy.

He had complained to Roxas on this, and he had suggested being less subtle. Which he tried, he hugged him closer, intertwined there fingers when he would grab his hand, instigate cuddling on the couch, touched him more often, he had done everything they had suggested but nothing worked!

He was sick and tired of the completely clueless blond not noticing, so here he was passing back and forth in his room. 'What else could he possible do? He'd tired every single thing.' He had even gone as far as going to the blonds best friend whom he disliked, to ask what the blond liked and had been given some extra advice that he didn't ask for or needed. 'That guy was a real pervert.' While the evil pink haired freak looked down at him with his all knowing smirk. None of the things they suggested had worked. '

"Thats it, I'm going to do it like I should have done it in the first place."

'He was going to do it his way.'

Walking down the stairs in a hurried gate he walked through the kitchen and storming out the door, ignoring his mothers calls from the kitchen asking if he was going to be late for dinner. He went to the blonds dorm room first but there was no answer. And so he went to the only other place Demyx could be.

He looked up at the suspicious dark gray clouds.'Looked like rain, April showers?'

Taking his eyes of the sky he look at his destination before him and without pausing he walked through the wide doors. He knew exactly were Demyx was, if he wasn't at a table reading he was in the back sorting books, which for his purpose suited him just fine.

He found the blond sorting out a stack of books and shelving them.

"Demyx."

He must have startled him, cause he dropped several books and immediately knelled and picked them up off the floor, Demyx looked up quickly and smiled at him once he saw who it was.

"Hold on a second Axel, let me put these books up."

"Okay." This left him enough time to think of why he was here. And wounder if he should really do this, it was his only chance because if stopped now and thought about it in depth he was going to chicken out. A moment of uncertainty hit him but he quickly shock it off.

'He wasn't going to back out now.'

"Hey Axel I was wondering if you wanted to come over after I'm done, I got this new movie."

Demyx had finished putting the books up and went to walk out of between the shelves, But Axel stood in his way.

"I'd love to, but first theres something I want to tell you." He walked forward until he was in arm reach of Demyx.

"What?" Asked Demyx, titling his head to look up at Axel.

There was a few moments of nervousness before Axel got a hold of himself.

"I like you."

"I knew that."

To say Axel was stunned was a understatement.

"You did?" Came the crooked reply.

"Of course I did silly, why would you want to go places with me if you didn't."

It took a second for Axel to realize exactly what Demyx was saying.

'He still thought of him as a friend, even though he had desperately tried to convey his feelings, how much he had restrained himself from just kissing the blond and more, when he knew he had so many chances when he could have.' Something inside of him snapped, and before he could really think about what he was doing he grabbed the blond and pushed up against the nearest book shelf. Pressing his full weight up against the blond, bringing his face close to Demyx's, and growled at what he saw.

'Uncertainty, and confusion mixed in with fear.'

"Roxas was right, you are dumb."

"Hey, I'm not.." Anger chased away any other emotion shinning in those stunning blue eyes.

Before the angry retort could be finished Demyx found a pair of warm lips pressed to his in a chaste kiss.

'They were just as soft as he imagined, and weren't responding, he found he didn't care at the moment. He was tired of waiting, wanting and craving.'

Keeping his eyes open to look in to startled blue, wanting more he attempted to deepen the kiss, licking and nipping at he unresponsive mouth beneath his. Growling in frustration when they didn't part, Axel shoved one of his thighs between the blonds legs, Demyx let out a gasp as the thigh grinded against him, sliding his tongue in to that sweet mouth, Axel took what he wanted from this encounter. Slim trembling hands clinch on to his shoulders for support, groaning at the small touch he depend the kiss.

Removing one hand holding Demyx in place he ran it through the blonds hair before tightening his grip to tilt the other boys head back for better access. 'It wasn't enough, it would never be enough.' Finally in need of air he removed his mouth and released the blond from the searing kiss, taking a step back he let go of the other boy, who leaned against the shelf taking deep breaths of air staring wide eyed at Axel, before sliding down to to the floor.

Axel looked down at the tempting sight of the blond panting, kissed bruised lips parted, a blush tinting his checks and the rumpled state he was in, it made him want to kiss the boy again.

'God even like that he, was fucking beautiful.'

Clinching his hands in to fists he turned from the site before he kissed the blond again and possibly more. He calmly walked across the library and out the door, and swiftly walked down the side walk when it started to rain, stopping to look up at the sky as the rain fell harder.

----------------------------------------**Author's Corner**----------------------------------

OMG I can't believe I wrote that **blushes**, Devin who doesn't really like yaoi... encouraged me to make it steamy and Flavius encourage me to make it steamier...I hope its not bad, like romance novel bad... I worked really hard on it so it wasn't corny or a brief encounter and I hoped I displayed Axel frustration at the situation... And Demyx well he was just to stunned at the whole situation and didn't put up much of a fight...Poor thing. OwO


	11. Chapter 11 Rejection?

I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I was forced to do some spring cleaning...I didn't know we had that much dust xP. Well I stayed up late to get this to you xD. And Its currently unbetaed. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope this makes you happy to see this chapter in the morning maybe nestled in your email? OwO Ill fix any mistakes in the morning...or when ever I wake up.

Unbeated

The usual Disclaimer. Boofin!! **giggles evily**

And thank you! I am and I, V 'n' Kim, Evil at the moment, Xanaphie Nailo, Vampiremist for your reviews! I really appreciate them OwO I look forward to seeing your reviews on this chapter. And thank you my other readers for reading!

**The Desperate And The Clueless**

**Chapter 11**

**Rejection?**

When Demyx had came in today to help Miss. Sno reorganize the books at the library, he had been expected a nice relaxing day of filing and shelving, not to be grabbed and pressed up against the nearest shelf with a set of angry green eyes on him and promptly being called dumb and kissed. Demyx brought a trembling hand up to his lips. He had been kissed before but never with such desperation and want. Brushing his hand over the lingering warmth, when one thought finally caught up to him.

His face flushed a deep red. 'Axel liked him, he like him of all people.'

Demyx new he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box when it came to things like this. He couldn't understand why anyone would like him like that. He was ditsy, clumsy, and a bit of a nerd. 'How and when did this happen?' He sat there for a while to try and clear his thoughts, taking a deep breath he steady himself on the shelf, his knees threatening to buckle underneath him. 'He better start putting rest of these books back. Could people tell he'd been kissed? He had to get back to his room.' Flushing with embarrassment he quickly shelved the books, so he could make a quick retreat before anyone noticed.

He only had retreat in mind, walking swiftly towards the door but his escape was not meant to be.

"Demyx?"

'Oh crap, okay quite being silly its not like anyone can tell that you were just ravished.' Nodding to himself he turned around to face Miss. Sno. She was about middle age with smile lines on her face and long reddish hair.

"Are you done already?"

"Yes Miss. Sno, I'm sorry I can't stay much longer but Ill come again tomorrow."

"Ok Dear, I'll see you tomorrow."

Demyx only got a few more steps towards the door before Miss. Sno called out to him again.

"Demyx... your lips are a little swollen, did something happen? I saw that red head thats been hanging around you lately leave in a hurry, you guys didn't have a fight did you?"

"No-o, we didn't."

"Ahh I see..." Demyx blushed and sputtered under her knowing look.

'She knew, some how she just knew.' His blush deepened and he muttered out a hasty goodbye and sprinted for the door.

When he finally got out, Demyx pressed his back against the door. 'What was he going to do? He had little to no experience in this area. Marluxia! He needed to talk to him...But he was still on vacation. He'd just have to avoid Axel until he found out what to do next.' Nodding to himself and taking a calming breath he finally noticed it was raining.'Aw crap, he knew he should of grabbed his umbrella, oh well.' At that last thought Demyx ran to catch the next bus.

Demyx thought he had done a pretty good job of avoiding Axel. When he saw him in the hall he ran in the other direction, when Axel would come looking for him at the library he would hide under Miss. Sno's desk, who kindly didn't tell Axel were he was. But Demyx had a feeling he didn't believe her. And he didn't answer the door when Axel came. It was cowardly, but hey no one said he was really brave now did they? And he'd been doing this for 4 days now.

When Marluxia had finally returned that evening, Demyx had waiting for him by his room.

When his friend had returned he promptly grabbed him not allowing him to change or put away his luggage and dragged him to the pastries shop. They ordered there food and drinks and talked about what Marluixas did on his vacation. Everything was nice until Marluxia started to question him about what he'd been doing on his vacation, which he avoid mentioning any thing that had to do with Axel. He wasn't sure how he should bring the subject and he found even though he wanted to talk about it he couldn't quite bring himself to say anything.

"Demyx? What happened?"

"What? Nothing..."

"Something happened, you've been fiddling with that napkin since we got here. Has it got something to do with Axel?"

He felt the his whole face flush and averted his eyes at the mention of the red heads name.

"It was, wasn't it?" Marluxia lend in, with a eager look.

After a lot of prodding and badgering, Demyx finally broke down.

"Axel, he uhh kissed me." He was ringing the napkin between his hands now.

"Finally! I was wondering when he'd make his move. Details please!?" Marluxia looked like he was going to pounce on the poor blond.

"Wah?" The expression on Demyx's face was indescribable, a mixture of confusion and uncertainty and some other emotion that Marluxia couldn't quite place.

"Well he has liked you for a while now."

"What! How long?"

"I'm not sure, I noticed on day one but I think it started way before I came along."

"Bu—t how is that possible, he's always made fun of me and been kind of mean basically ever since I met him."

Marluxia leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind is head. "That may be true, but maybe he did that to get your attention. Though if you ask me he went about it all wrong."

The napkin was shredded, Demyx still fiddling with the remains. "Well, how do I reject him?"

"Reject?"

"You know deny, refuse, decline."

"I know what you mean Demyx. I mean why reject him?"

"Well I ..." 'He really couldn't find a reason why he should reject Axel, he was nice, granted he wasn't before, he was attractive, they actually got along now that Axel wasn't constantly picking on him. And he did have fun going places with him, but did he actually think of Axel like that?'

"I think you should think about the whole situation, before you make your decision."

"Yeah...I will."

Their discussion was smoothly changed by Marluxia which Demyx was thankful for, and they talked for 20 more minutes before leaving. On his arrival to his room Demyx walked straight to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. 'What was he going to do? How could he have not seen this, was he that blind? How could he have not noticed before? How Axel had been looking at him recently, how he'd always reach for his hand, cuddled with him on the couch, the hugs, presents and sweets. He didn't notice anything.' He caught sight of the dolphin, Axel had won him that one time at the... 'Oh my God! That was a date! wasn't it! All those times was a date, even the celebration at the Foxglove! He so utterly blind!'

Groaning as he rolled over and cuddled the dolphin to his chest, rubbing his face in to it.

'What was he going to do?'

-------------------------------------------**Author's Corner**------------------------------------

Well theres Chapter 11 **yawns** I posted a chapter of the next story Ill be working on Deviant art. If your interested in reading it just look up The Gray Room AkuDemy or Noodlepunk you should be able to find it if not PM me and Ill give you the link. I'd really would like to hear your thoughts on it. And heads up it will be Scifi and will eventually be AkuDemy OwO. I got so many ideas for it teaming in my brain I'm really excited to start it. And... does any one know what color Marluxias eyes are the pictures of him are to tiny and fanart pictures are either blue or violet... or green?


	12. Chapter 12 Streaking Is Bad For

Hello! Finally I got chapter 12 out!!!! Just in time for Flavius Birthday OwO. Happy Bday Flavius!  
I'd like to apologize for the long wait. A lot of things have happened my computer being out of commission, a new job. But now that I have a schedule for work Ill hopefully at least be getting a chapter out a week. And thank you Evil at the moment, I am and I, Vampiremist, Van 'n' Kim, Genevieve Serenity, Lovova, OMG-SQUEE, Tigermt,334 X Assasin's co..., forgottenmelodies, Jequila, Xanaphia-Nailo, Leora Condour, Levidicus, Rainbow of the Storm, If this disturbes you then, for your reviews OwO. **This chapter would have been up buuuttt FF wouldn't let me. **

**The Desperate and The Clueless.**

**Streaking Is Bad For Your Health.**

**Chapter 12 **

It had been two weeks, two fucking weeks of being avoided, ignored, and having knowing smirks directed at him by the pervert, he still refused to call him by name. Which annoyed the other boy, it was a small victory, but sometimes you just had to enjoy the small things in life. The whole situation left him in a sour mood, at first he'd been moping for a week until Roxas had finally weaseled it out what was wrong . Axel then was smacked upside his head and yelled at, and what was he expecting? Demyx to fling himself in his arms, and proclaim his undying love?

'Well not exactly...' And any way you haven't been rejected yet, right? So you still have a chance, a slim one but never the less a chance.' After getting his confidence boosted by Roxas, he was no longer depressed, but after a couple of days of the same treatment he was positively livid. He snapped at anyone who so as much looked at him funny, and whenever he saw Echi walking down the hall he'd make sure Echi made a special trip in to a wall. After 2 days of this everyone pretty much stayed as far away from Axel as possible. The only ones he he didn't chew out, were Roxas and Demyx. Roxas cause, well Roxas hit back, and... Demyx, Axel just couldn't get mad at Demyx. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the weekend rolled around.

At this very moment in time he was dreaming, Axel knew he was dreaming because this scenario could never possibly, ever, never be played out. There was no way they couldn't possibly be caught. Though he had to admit he had quite the imagination, the way the blond writhed beneath him, light gasps falling from trembling lips that sounded a lot louder than they should in the empty classroom, it was all to much. Those impossibly long legs wrapped around his waist, and damn...he was wearing those pants The Freak had told him about. Trailing his hands over the jean clad legs, which tightened around him in response, words that held no meaning that Axel knew of fell from those pretty pink lips. And at the moment he found he didn't give a damn, he had more important things to do, like wrenching gasping moans from the shivering form underneath him.

"Axel." Purred out the blond, lifting his gaze back up, half lidded blue eye's stared back at him as a coy smile spread across the blonds face. Axel let a long and hard groan and grasped the twisting slim hips beneath his own. He immediately focused on a little pink appendage that ran across the half naked boys lips. Growling deep in his throat he let go of the hips grinding against his own, fingers jerking impatiently at the blonds pants. Cursing the person who ever invented seven buttoned jeans. Giving a inward exclamation of joy as the last button finally popped open.

"Axel, kiss me..."

Quickly glancing up, who was he to deny such a request? He swooped down to instigate a kiss. A gasp feel from his lips as he jerked out of sleep, eyes darting around in confusion to what had woken him up from such a nice dream. Axel's eye's eventually landed on the cursed alarm clock. Glaring at it full force he debated on wither or not throwing it across the room as customary. Sighing in frustration he decided against it his mother was really starting to get mad at him for breaking every single one she bought. Letting out a loud yawn, and stretching and scratching his stomach.

'Better take a shower.'

He padded down the hall in not particular hurry. He shut the bathroom door behind him and striped as he made his way to the shower, jerking the shower door open. Deciding on a quick shower he grabbed the shampoo. And quickly scrubbed and pouted at seeing all the Ax was gone. A hand emerged from the steam, searching for a towel in vain. 'Shit, he forgot to grab a towel. Guess I'm streaking again.' Not looking to see if anyone was out in the hall as he usually did he jerked the door open, this were Axel made his second mistake today.

He heard a intake of breath as he walked out the door, looking up in to wide and shocked eyes, the blonds expression would have been comical if Axel hadn't had a similar expression on his face. They both stood there for mere moments, Axel snapped out of his shock a faster and quickly turned around back in to the bathroom, his feet slipping on the puddle of water that had been dripping from his wet body and hair.

"Shit!" And Axel fell, hard.

"Oh My God! Axel!"

The sound of feet scurrying towards him and Axel couldn't help but flush, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, he quickly slammed the door shut, fingers searching for the lock in vain.'Dammit what kind of person doesn't put a lock on a bathroom door?!' So Axel did the only thing he could do hold on to the door knob as tight as he could and lean against the door.

"Axel, Are you ok? Let me in."

"No! I'm fine just get me a towel."

"Are you sure? Wheres the towel's?

"There in the pantry down the hall."

When the footsteps became distant Axel let go of the knob and turned his back on the door, sliding down it with his face in his hands.'What was he doing here! Dammit! Demyx saw him naked! He pouted inwardly. He'd yet to see the blond in any state of undress. 'Which really didn't seem far.'

There was a soft rap at the door, jerking him out of his musings, before it was opened and towel was thrust in to view.

"Could you get me some ice?" Wincing as he touched the sore spot on his head.

"Sure."

The door was opened hesitantly, peaking out from the crack in the door was one green eye, when Axel caught no site of Demyx, he made a dash for his room. Holding tightly to the towel wrapped around his waist. He only had one thought ringing through his head. 'Clothes, and was his room clean?'

"Fucking hell! That hurts!"

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you would stay still!"

"Well if you would stop touching it, it wouldn't hurt!" Axel tried to bat the hands that were trying to get him to hold still.

"Just hold still so I can see what damage was done." Blue eyes glared down at him, and Axel welted under the gaze.

"Fine." He crossed his hands over his chest and pouted. Fingers fluttered near his head before they combed there fingers in to the thick mass of hair. Axel sighed in content, fingers ran through his hair, in search of the bump on his head. Leaning in to the touch. Opening his eyes to study the look of concentration on Demyx's face. A smile tugged at his lips. 'How long ago had it been since that last kiss? Far to long.' He leaned in closer. A sharp pain spiked in his head, he jerked back as far as the hands tangled in his hair would allow.

"Shit, Demyx!"

"Ahh found it! It doesn't feel to bad."

"You sure know how to ruin a moment." Scowling at the other boy who sat beside him on the bed.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing here? Done avoiding me?"

"Well, about that...I'm sorry."

Demyx was stuttering and twiddling his fingers, under Axel's accusing gaze.

"Th-eres, something I want to say. I--" Demyx trailed off.

After moments of awkward silence and of gazes that weren't quite meet by Demyx, who refused to make eye contact. His mouth opened a few times as if he was trying to say something, but each time it looked like he was going to utter a few words he snapped his mouth shut.

'Was this it, was it finally coming?'

Axel was struck with a feeling of utter dread.

-----------------------**Author's Corner**---------------------

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter 33. Much love see you soon!! Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger...A friend told me to do it!!!!O.O runs way.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Id like to apologize to everyone who's waiting if anyone still is for this to update... Im going to go through this story and hopefully get it rewritten. And finished... yeah yeah I know finally right? Hopefully ill have that new chapter up in a couple weeks. Im also working on several other stories so progress might be a little slow.

Sincerely Miyo


End file.
